


Home

by Holdmyhalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Home, Hugs, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Angst, M/M, Project Home, ProjectHome2016, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdmyhalo/pseuds/Holdmyhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a bad day, and Harry makes it better.</p><p>Inspired by the lyric "Calling out for somebody to hold tonight" from Home by One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little fic! It is less than 1,000 words, but there was a time that I thought I would never finish anything I ever started writing, so I'm kind of proud of it :)
> 
> Thank you to Cynthia, who encouraged me to write this and has been encouraging me to write for several months now! -- you are such a wonderful friend and inspiration to me.
> 
> And thank you to Britta who was my beta reader and has been so supportive since I decided I wanted to start writing last fall. -- I would've never made that decision if it hadn't been for your encouragement when I dropped by your blog that day <3
> 
> Anyway, 2 of my favorite fic writers helped me write something and I'm so so happy!

It had not been a good day for Louis Tomlinson.

First there was the prang on the way to work that left a dent in his car door; then there'd been the way his boss humiliated him when he arrived late for his presentation; and now, as he stood on his front steps fumbling for the keys to his flat, he was being pelted with hail and freezing rain that seeped straight through his clothes down to his weary bones.

Louis grumbled to himself, rifling through his soggy messenger bag as the unpleasant memories of his day played on a loop in his head. The scrape of metal on his car door. The way his coworkers snickered as he was berated by his boss. The coffee he spilled on his shirt on the way back to his desk. The feeling at the pit of his stomach when he'd learned he'd lost the Olson account. _And where were his damn keys?!_ Louis started pulling things out of his bag, shivering so hard that his cell phone slipped out of his shaky hand and fell unceremoniously to the concrete with a loud crack. Fuck.

Louis crouched down to grab his phone and tried to keep it together despite the cacophony in his head. S _crape of metal. Derisive snickers. Coffee stain. You lost the account you idiot! Broken cell phone. Keys??_ Louis could feel the hot prickle of tears at the back of his eyes as these thoughts played over and over like a broken record, growing increasingly louder while hail continued to pelt his tiny, shivering frame. _Scrape. Snickers. Coffee. Idiot! Cell phone. Keys?? Scrape. Coffee. Snickers. Coffee. Idiot! Keys?? Cell phone. Snickers. Keys?? Scrape. Idiot! Coffee. Idiot! Scrape. Keys?? Keys?? Keys??_

Then suddenly Harry was there. Louis' best friend, his lover, his everything was standing there in the doorway right in front him, and the chaos went quiet.

"Louis?" Harry spoke gently, his brows furrowed as he took in Louis' disheveled appearance. "I thought I heard you pull up… Are you--"

"Harry," Louis breathed, peering up from where he was still crouched on the ground, his small voice cracking under the weight of the tears of relief that were beginning to pour down is red cheeks.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Oh, Lou!"

In an instant, Harry was scooping Louis up in his arms, pulling him inside, and tossing his wet bag to the floor. "Lou, c'mere babe."

Louis' tears intensified as he felt Harry hug him to his chest, his shaky body completely enveloped and his head gently cradled in Harry's massive hand. He was safe now. There in Harry's arms, he could finally release every ounce of tension and anger and fear that had kept him in knots all day. He could finally stop putting on a brave face and fall apart. And he did.

As Harry rubbed soothing circles into his back, Louis buried his face in Harry's neck and shuddered with the release of loud, broken sobs. He felt Harry's soft lips press against his forehead, feather light, sending slow waves of comfort through his entire being. Louis gripped Harry a little tighter, and Harry didn't ask any questions. There was no judgment in his touch nor demand in his embrace. His little kisses asked nothing in return. He just held Louis close, and neither of them were sure for how long.

When Louis' jagged breaths began to even out, Harry pulled away a bit to take Louis' face in his hands and search his watery eyes. Louis leaned into Harry's touch as Harry gently thumbed his damp cheek. The corners of Harry's mouth lifted with a slight smile as he finally broke the thick silence. "You're soggy."

Louis huffed out a hardy, wet laugh and pinched his eyes shut when Harry leaned down to give him a soft peck on the nose. He was grateful that Harry understood him so well. Harry hadn't asked whether Louis was okay or probed him about what was wrong. Not now. He just made Louis smile, which was what he needed most in that moment. Harry always seemed to know what Louis needed.

"I love you, Harry." Louis peered up at him before turning his head slightly to gently kiss the palm of Harry's hand.

Harry's dimples took over his face, and something inside Louis began fluttering like crazy as he held Harry's gaze, breathing for the first time all day. Harry's warm eyes were Louis' life raft, and his boyish smile was the calm waves that guided it safely to shore. Now the only word Louis could hear echoing in his head was _home_.

Harry rested his forehead against Louis' and whispered, "I love you too, Lou. So very much."

Then Louis felt Harry's soft lips against his own. _Home._ Louis gripped Harry's neck with both hands and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. And as Harry held him tightly and took his breath away, Louis could feel the last remnants of his horrible day melting away and pooling at his feet along with the muddy rainwater he was dripping onto the floor.


End file.
